engicosfandomcom-20200214-history
Neil Dias
Neil Dias, also known as The Handler, ''is an engineering student, doing his 7th year Bachelor of Engineering course in the Camputer "Codu" Science. Neil's motto for life is, '"I'll handle it!"''' History Neil used to be Bhai's left hand, and used to sell Bhikna (peanuts) on railway stations, to help Bhai pay for his engineering. Manoj 'Lootara' Sherawat used to steal Bhai's nuts, for which Neil would beat him up. Bhai, Neil and Bhai's Right hand, Amey Naik were like the three Musketeers of College, but due to some freak betrayal incident, Neil left the gang, much to Bhai's anger. Neil has now found solace in the attitude gang. Neil has been named as the proxy for their class, because, when Neils attendance is taken, the remaining people after Neil get proxies. Neil's interests include Gaming, and Football. His inspirations include Casillas and Van Der Sar. Neil has been named the rising star of the Pednem Taluka, but this has been widely speculated to be due to Bhai's influence. He was featured as best Goalkeeper of the year 2010, when in some freak accident, his team won against a team of 4 year olds, to claim the trophy for themselves. Since then, his form has declined, and now even girls can score against him. In 2012, Neil finally retired from professional football. He was given the famous College Salute for all handling it. Neil now stays in the a retirement home with old people. He enjoys taking long walks, and drinking tea. He still recollects the days when he would drink apple martinis, and get high (which can neither be confirmed nor verified). Love Life For a very long time, Neil was rumored to be gay. His affairs rumored to have ranged from Kuttu to Bhai. Bhai till this day maintains silence about this topic, as it may prove controversial for his image. Neil has enlarged Mammary glands, which made additional rumors about him circulate. He used to use, his bike to give lifts to various members of the Attitude gang, which he claims to have dated. In early 2013 a rift between the attitude gang, lead Neil trying to find refuge from his past group. During this period, he begged Bhai to take him back. The benevolent Bhai, out of the goodness of his fingers, accepted Neil back with open arms. Neil stayed with Bhai and his gang for a few months, before he reunited with his old Attitude gang, and back stabbed Bhai. It is also rumored that Neil never used to let Bhai speak to his one true love, and used to handle all communications between the two. Bhai saw through it and has since declared that he and Neil are enemies. Final Year Project Due to reasons unknown, Neil was thrown out of the project Attitude Gang project group even though he promised to ''handle ''it all. He then formed his own rival project group with Sharan, Ruven and Pitre. He is widely known as their project leader. Even though Neil enjoys being the Leader, He isn't allowed to present at project reviews, because HOD told him "You can't do that one" because if he presented there would be no time for the remaining groups to present. Excuses In 2013, Neil was named the Number one Bobkekar of his college. He has inspired a new level of excuses to get out of various events. His list of excuses range from "I had diarrhea" to "I got called by maru". His valiant efforts have inspired people from the Pednem taluka to migrate to the courtyard outside his house to learn his bobke.